Hug-able Bear and His Baby Koala
by Mrs.Deer
Summary: HoMin Fanfiction 'Chu . Yunho mengecup bibir pouty Changmin, membuat kedua doe-eyes Changmin membulat kaget dan kedua pipinya merona pink' Warning: This is my first fanfiction EVER!


**;;Hug-able Bear and His Baby Koala;;**

**Pair: Yunho/Changmin **

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Heechul**

**Rate: T**

**Gerne: Fluf, romance**

"Yundooooollll…!"

"Heechul Hyuuuuung…!"

Changmin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah dua laki-laki didepanya, Yunho dan Heechul, berpelukan sambil berputar-putar di ruang tamu apartemen mereka. Heechul dan Yunho memang sudah dekat sejak mereka masih menjadi trainee di SM Entertaiment.

"Changdoll!. Omo! Omo! how can?! How can you still tooooooo cute like that?" seru Heechul setelah melihat Changmin berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Yunho .

Changmin hanya bisa pasrah saat Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dengan Yunho dan berlari kearahnya "Come here! Come here! Let your awesome Heechul Hyung pinch your checks, Changdoll!", Heechul mencubit pipinya dan memeluknya dengan penuh semangat.

"Kamu pasti kangen kan sama Hyung? kangen kan? kangen kan?" Tanya Heechul heboh setelah melepaskan Changmin dari pelukan mautnya. Changmin hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang masih terasa sakit akibat cubitan Heechul.

Setelah Heechul dan Yunho duduk, Changmin segera mengambil tiga botol soju. Saat Changmin kembali ke ruang tamu, Heechul sedang bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian lucu dan konyol di hari-harinya saat menjalani wajib militer dengan penuh semangat dan diselingi dengan tawa antusias Yunho.

Changmin memberikan masing-masing satu botol soju pada Heechul dan Yunho kemudian duduk di samping Yunho.

"Itu kisah ku. Apa kisah mu?" tanya Heechul alay pada Yunho setelah meneguk sojunya.

Saat Yunho mulai bercerita dengan semangat tentang TVXQ Heechul segera memotong "Maksudku , cerita tentang kalian berdua, you and your sooooo cute wife"

"Heechul Hyung! aku sudah 25 tahun sekarang, jadi berhentilah mengataiku 'cute'!" Changmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Heechul mencubit pipi kanan Changmin gemas. "Aigooooo, jadi sekarang kau tidak terima aku mengataimu 'cute' tapi tidak masalah dengan 'wife' hmm?" goda Heechul disusul tawa Yunho.

Changmin mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal sambil menatap Yunho. "Hyung, menyebalkan!"

Tentu saja Yunho sangat setuju dengan Heechul kalau Changmin itu memang 'cute', tapi dia juga tau kalau Changmin sangat tidak suka dipanggil 'cute' saat dia merasa tidak dalam mode cute. Maksudnya, Changmin tidak masalah saat orang-orang mengatainya cute saat dia mencium kucing di 'Hug', memaikai kostum deer di 'Ballons' ataupun saat dia melakukan kwiyomi di tour mereka. Tapi Heechul memang selalu kelewatan, dia mengatakan ekspresi Changmin saat Chaangmin memukul dan mendorong dada Yunho di Keep Your Head Down itu 'cute'. selain itu yang Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa lupa adalah saat Heechul datang ke tempat shooting music video 'Triangle' dan membuat Changmin menangis. Saat itu Changmin sedang menunggu gilirannya untuk pengambilan gambar dan heechul mencubit pipi Changmin dengan gemas sambil berkata 'Wae so cute changdoll?', dan Changmin yang masih sangat polos itupun menangis karena measa dirinya gagal membawakan konsep sebagai seorang rocker yang sangar dan membuat semua orang di lokasi shooting (member TVXQ lain, BoA, Trax, manager hyung, stylish noona, kru, staff bahkan Lee Soman songsainim yang kebetulan sedang ada disitu) kualahan untuk menghiburnya agar dia berhenti menangis sampai akhirnya Yunho membelikan es krim porsi besar favorit Changmin. Ternyata Yunho memang jenius karena tangis Changmin langsung berhenti dan dengan keadaan yang masih senggukan dan mata berair dia menghabiskan es krim pemberian Yunho. Namun setelah es krim habis Changmin kembali menangis sampai akhirnya diputuskan shooting music videonya diundur sampai bengkak di mata Changmin hilang.

Mengingat kejadian itu, Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Changmin gemas, "Hyung~…" Changmin segera menepis tangan Yunho dan merapikan kembali rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan semakin mem-poutkan bibirnya.

Chu~. Yunho mengecup bibir pouty Changmin, membuat kedua doe-eyes Changmin membulat kaget dan kedua pipinya merona pink.

Melihat ekspresi imut Changmin, Heechul terwa dan berkata "Wae so cute changdoll?"

###

Sekitar jam dua lebih Heechul berpamitan dan Yunho mengantarkannya sampai depan pintu. Saat Yunho kembali ke ruang tamu Changmin sudah tidak disitu, begitu juga dengan botol-botol soju yang tadinya tergletak dimeja.

Yunho menemukan Changmin sedang menggosok giginya. Dia mengecup pipi Changmin sekilas, kemudian mengambil sikat giginya sendiri dan memencet pasta gigi dari ujungnya menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum pada bayangan Changmin di cermin didepan mereka.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai menggosok gigi, Yunho langsung meraup tubuh Changmin dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. "yah! Yunho hyung! apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Changmin kaget bercampur bingung.

Yunho hanya tersenyum mesum mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Kemudian Yunho meletakkan Changmin diatas kasur king size mereka menaikkan tubuhnya diatas Changmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Changmin langsung melotot kaget, dan secara refleks dia menendang tubuh Yunho dan menarik selimut tebal mereka untuk menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke bagian dada. "Yah! Jung Yunho! dasar beruang mesum!" teriak Changmin panik. yang benar saja, sekarang sudah hampir pagi dan jung Yunho berencana untuk berbuat hal hal mesum padanya.

Yunho kembali menaiki kasur dengan seringai mesumnya "Bagaimana bisa kau berani memasang ekspresi menggoda itu dihadapanku sekarang baby. kau benar-benar terlihat menggoda seperti deer yang siap untuk diterkam".

Changmin menaikkan selimutnya hingga hanya mata bambi dan rambut cokelatnya yang kelihatan menyembul dari balik selimut.

Yunho segera menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Changmin dengan sedikit kasar "_Ggggggrrrrrrrrrr_ hyung will eat you changdolla~…"

Kemudian Yunho memasukkan tangannya kebalik baju piyama biru muda yang dipakai Changmin dan menggelitik pinggang Changmin dengan jari-jari nakalnya membuat Changmin tertawa menahan geli.

"AAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHA….YAH HYUNG! HAHA! STOP! YAH! HAHAHAHA!" Changmin terus berusaha memberontak, kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan jari-jari Yunho dari pinggangnya dan kakinya menendang-nendang tubuh Yunho sampai akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh dari ranjang.

"Ah!" pekik Yunho dan Changmin hampir bersamaan, Yunho karena pantatnya mendarat diatas lantai dan Changmin (yang mendarat dengan mulus diatas tubuh Yunho) karena kepalanya membentur sisi ranjang.

Changmin mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang terbentur "Aduh... sakit Hyung..."

Yunho benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa semua ekspresi Changmin sangat menggemaskan dan menggoda baginya. Apalagi dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Yunho yang terbaring dilantai dengan Changmin yang duduk diatas pahanya sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan keadaan baju dan rambut yang acak-acakan akibat ulah Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum lalu menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menarik Changmin kedalam pelukannya. "Aigooo cup cup cup... maafkan hyung sweetheart" bisik Yunho sambil tangan kanannya mengusap-usap rambut Changmin dan tangan kirinya melingkari tubuh Maknaenya tercinta.

Changmin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu bidang sang Leader. Hangat tubuh Yunho dan aroma maskulinnya benar-benar membuat Changmin merasa sangat nyaman.

Yunho merasakan nafas beraturan Changmin mengenai lehernya "Baby, sweetheart, apa kau tertidur?" Tanya Yunho sambil mencoba merenggangkan pelukannya, namun Changmin justru semakin membenamkan wajanya dileher Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh dengan reaksi Changmin. Lalu Yunho berdiri dan membaringkan mereka di ranjang dengan Changmin yang benar-benar terlihat seperti bayi koala dipelukannya.

Kemudian Yunho mematikan lampu yang ada di meja di samping ranjang dan menarik selimut dengan kakinya lalu menyelimutkannya diatas tubuh mereka berdua.

"Good night my baby koala~" bisiknya setelah memberikan ciuman pada bibir Changmin yang menggunakan dadanya sebagai bantal.

"Night my hug-able bear~" jawab Changmin sambil mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh Yunho.

**-FIN-**

Hi guys...^^~

This is my first fanfiction EVER

RnR please~

Thanks^^


End file.
